Across The Multiverse - The Adventures of Alan Darkwraith Le Graw
by DerpinDirty
Summary: The Multiverse. A place where everything exists yet that everything is unreachable. Great power. Great evil. One unknown hero shall brave the unknown to find answers and save the multiverse in it's time of need. Book 1/? A/N This is only book one out of many I will write. Note that the category may seem incorrect. Well just wait. It is the first chapter after all.


Across The Multiverse: The Adventures of Alan "Darkwraith" Le Graw

Book 1, Chapter 1

A Story inspired by many things by DerpinDirty

I was roused from my slumber by some beeping. Really repetitive, annoying beeping. I made a very half-assed sigh as I tossed my blanket to the side and sat up on the queen sized bed I was proud to call my own. It had been a year since I enrolled in ITT Tech. Honestly, it was a snap decision that I semi regretted. The school isn't exactly what the commercial entails. Regardless, in a couple years I would be delving into the world of technology as a software creator and computer technician. While it may sound boring, it's fun to me.

The beeping stopped as I brought my hand down on top of the digital alarm that had made me wake from my awesome dreams. I took a minute to sit before getting up and examining the room for the first real time. I had only moved in the other day, so I didn't really concern myself with anything besides the major things.

The room wasn't huge, but it was enough. My bed was on the east side of the room with the end table holding the digital alarm that woke me on top. Other than that there was my laptop bag and fold-out table in the northwest corner , an average internet modem and router near it, and a bulletin board on the south wall next to the door that had lists of assignments, projects, and important papers pinned up, along with a variety of sticky notes.

Yeah, not much. I don't really have the greatest of jobs. Store clerks don't get paid nearly as much as you think. Other than the things in the bedroom, I have a couch and a basic kitchen that came with a microwave. Yeah, the apartment's pretty bare. It's unfortunately all I can afford. I mean, I'm grateful but I don't really have much after bills and school expenses.

Well that doesn't matter. Home is home after all. I checked the clock and noticed it was 9/20/14 and the current time was 6:30. Well I guess its time to get ready. I walked through my bedroom door and headed down the short hallway 'till I hit the first door on the right. I walked through into the compact bedroom and slipped into the shower.

After five minutes of cleaning myself, I exited the shower. As I exited the shower, I noticed that something was out of place. Realizing that the night before I had knocked the deodorant down off the area where the sink was, I reached down to pick it up. After properly deodorizing I placed the deodorant on the sink again. To my dismay, it fell off as soon as I walked away. With a sigh, I made it to the door across from the bathroom and grabbed the knob. Gripping the door handle, I proceeded to turn it very slowly.

The reason for my cautiousness was that every single last thing that had been packed in my bags went in here. The fact I got the door closed last night was amazing. As the door came open, I had to hold back the various suitcases and other items bulging out of the crack in the door. I reached up to the bag that had my clothes with my free hand and took it. I placed that bag on top because I thought I would be frequently using my clothes. And what I mean by that is usually I use the regular clothes I have. The clothes I picked out however were very formal clothes by my standards.

And by that I mean a button-up shirt with some black pants. Not black dress pants, mind you. Just pants. My reason for dressing up ever so slightly was that I had an interview for something regarding student rights. Usually I would ignore this stuff. What makes this time different is I'm going to get paid. Probably only a couple hundred, but who cares?

I closed the door and proceeded to change. Yep, in the hallway. Deal with it. I skipped out on breakfast and headed out of the door, grabbing my wallet on the way. I wanted to pick up a brand new katana today. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. A katana? Are you kidding me? That's so Mother Fucking expensive! What happened to just getting by?

I may be broke, but I used to have a … um… a washi-something katana. It was a family heirloom handed down from my great great great grandfather on my mothers' side down to my father and then to me. The best part about having a katana like that is that since it's an heirloom, nobody expects it to be real. I've had the need to increase my safety as of late.

Ever since some douche named Bruce came around. He always bullies people. And when I say bully, I mean assault, rape, and the occasional murder. Worst part is no matter what, because his father happens to be the president, he gets away with anything.

People like him make me sick. However no one has ever been able to touch him. He always has some mafia-like posse with him. That's why he got mad when I put all three of them in the hospital and punched him in the face. I might have gone to jail, had it not been self-defense. Hell, because it was self-defense, I could have stopped the violence. But I'm not a murderer.

He's also the reason I have to get a whole new katana. I used the blade end for scares and just focused on landing punches with my other hand. I sliced at him a few times and eventually I missed and the blade collided with a wall.

Well, moving on. I had been walking for several minutes when I ducked into a back alley and headed through the door on the right. Inside was a dark room with a katana on a pedestal in the center. Just like my friend told me I'd find. I grabbed it in it's sheath and turned around. There was a windbreaker with a note on it hanging on the back of the door.

The note said "Punch more than his face next time -Veronica". Veronica is a woman of many talents. One of those just happens to be sword crafting. Go figure. Anyways, she's pretty cool. We don't really talk much so I don't know much about her.

I walked out of the room after hiding the katana in the windbreaker to find that the alleyway had gotten much darker, as well as one more figure standing at the entrance.

"I've had enough of you Le Graw." The figure growled.

"As have I Brucie" I spat. He hated that name. Something about it sounding girly. Bruce definitely wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

"This time I'm going to end you." He said. This wasn't usually Bruce. He was usually enraged at that name. In fact, He seems confident that his victory was assured. I guess I can break a limb or two, then.

Instead of a charge like usual, he reached into his coat pocket. Wait… don't tell me…

"Good bye, Alan Le Graw" He said smiling.

He pulled out a Glock 16 and fired twice.


End file.
